


依赖 上

by zhixin1412



Category: Produce 101 Japan
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-07
Updated: 2019-12-07
Packaged: 2021-02-18 05:21:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21705673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zhixin1412/pseuds/zhixin1412
Summary: 校园AU，主本田白岩，父母爱情；有船桨，有佐野单箭头本田，有各种小可爱客串。
Relationships: Honda Kosuke/Shiroiwa Ruki
Kudos: 4





	依赖 上

**Author's Note:**

> 灵感就是三公时候的出轨说

“哎哎哎，你轻一点！”本田嚎叫着试图躲开白岩棉签上的碘酒，却不想一把被对方拽住了衣领，死死的按在了座位上。  
“别乱动！”白岩无奈而又小心的把本田鼻梁附近的伤口消毒处理好，完全没有理会对面而坐的人的嘶吼。  
“所以你就同意了，学园祭跳什么？欢乐圣诞？说好的高冷反叛王子人设呢？”本田的鼻尖还在丝丝做疼，但不妨碍他的提问。  
“我们那里是班级投票制，跳什么不是我来定的……”白岩把创可贴小心翼翼的补在伤口上：”还是你觉得我跳不好？“随后恶作剧似的敲了一下，惹得本田捂着鼻子在凳子上缩做一团，白岩满意的噗嗤一声笑了出来。  
”怎么转了学，反而一点都不温柔了！“本田吐槽到，不知道他是想抱怨前半句还是后半句。这样可以戏弄本田的人，这附近或许也就只有白岩了。  
白岩不想多去揣摩对方的心思，或者是因为太过于了解而选择对现实沉默。他站起身，背对着本田，把刚刚拿出来的应急擦伤药瓶和药膏熟练的收拾进医务室的药盒里。“你啊，别再去惹事比什么都强！”  
“还不是临校的那几个小混混，每天都来欺负草地他们，我这也是起到了作为学长的责任……”本田的声音逐渐靠近，两只手从身后环住了白岩的腰。这个动作对于两个人并不陌生，但白岩还在整理的手还是微微怔了一下，然后又以丝毫不受影响的节奏继续着动作，任凭本田用鼻尖蹭着自己的后颈，温热的气息从耳后灼烧着自己的忍耐力。  
“看来你的伤已经好了。”亲昵的举动并没有持续过十秒钟，白岩便把药箱盖子盖好，扭了下身子挣脱了留恋的怀抱。“那就准备走咯。”  
“日本的本田，全球的Honda，要上车吗小姐？”本田像搞笑艺人的一发艺一样，把书包摔在肩上，然后扎了个马步，右手拧着摩托的油门，用着不符合这样滑稽动作的撒娇般眼神望着白岩。  
白岩又一次被逗笑了。对于这样的家伙，他真的会依赖到束手无策。

白岩转学已经三个月了。作为一个长相帅气又会跳舞的王子人设，自然从不害怕会被冷落，反而很快就成为了班级的中心人物。  
女生们的情书每天都会堆满了鞋柜，白岩也会耐心的一一阅读。但是大家都看得出来，那些只是礼貌性的回复罢了。  
“所以这次社团还会出舞蹈吗？”白岩跨坐在本田的二轮Honda上，头正好可以依在本田的后背。本田骑得并不快，但白岩还是扣住了他的腰。  
“肯定啊，佐野、与那城、安藤、大泽他们几个。再加上金同学，一个韩国留学生，上次你见过吧，高高的。”本田本来想要回头做一个鬼脸，但又怕会不会惹得白岩坐着姿势不舒服，就在纠结中继续往前骑着：“唉，要不是你不在，我也不会找韩国同学帮忙。你知道，总得有个人撑撑台面，女生们才会尖叫。”  
“我就当你在夸我吧。”白岩在本田背上不经意的蹭了一下，他不知道自己这些无意识的动作也会惹得脚踩二轮车少年的燥热。”可我听说你跟佐野吵架了……“  
”你这又从哪里听的小道消息！”本田提高了嗓音，不知道是心虚还是对于误解的不满。  
“我只是听说你们在争一个Dancer位时候弄的有些不愉快……”  
本田心里咒骂了一句，他也已经锁定了小报告嫌疑人大泽。“我只是有些气恼自己并没有表现好罢了。”本田鼓了鼓嘴。  
“你不要给自己太大压力，不止只有C位才能表现自己。”  
“好啦好啦，说点别的吧。”本田私自打断了逐渐深入的对话。“正好咱们学校学园祭表演在上午，我记得你们是下午对不对。有时间回来看看呗。我们这次为了紧随潮流，特地选了个Future Pop的舞蹈，你没看到排练时奖的那个大深V。”说完，本田吹了声口哨。  
“哦？”白岩嘴角微微上翘，虽然在背后看不到本田的脸，但一定是一副洋洋得意的样子。“嗯，会去的，”白岩觉得有些接受挑战的意味。  
“太好了！我就知道你会来！”本田激动的想要回头给白岩一个飞吻。“好好盯着我哟，我这次可是会独唱几句。“  
“为了确保我的身心健康，我建议你还是别开嗓。“  
“你什么意思！“  
“看前面啦，好好骑车，本田Honda！”白岩抓着本田的腰，两个人的影子被夕阳拉长。

表演比想象中的更加色气！这是本田他们回到后台后，收到的最多的反馈，当然是伴随着台下少女们的尖叫声。  
“这次真的やべー”“与那城君和本田君的互动，呀啊啊啊啊啊——”“还有佐野的牵手！大家都超色气！”“金同学的C真的绝了，大家都超色气！”  
与台下气氛截然不同的是，回到后台的的本田有些心不在焉。他东张西望了很久，表情一次次的落空。  
“在找白岩吗？”佐野虽然是本田的竞争者，但却是最了解他的人。当然是白岩走了以后。  
“嗯。”本田剪短而干脆的回答到。他在台上看到了白岩，带着克罗心的帽子和口罩，虽然跟他平时装扮出入有些大。  
难不成是田中？不对，他肯定那是Ruki没有错。披着的大衣下应该是下午的演出服。  
“或许你应该发个line问问。”佐野还在热心的支招，虽然本田并没有求助于他。“也或许他回去排练了，我记得他们学校的表演是下午了。”  
“但是我们说好了，后台等我换衣服后一起去……等等，你怎么知道Ruki表演日期？”  
佐野摊摊手：“或许只有傻子才会在社团的calendar里写：Ruki表演，15:00必须到！之类的提醒。”  
“所以你们都有看到？”本田斜过身子看着队里的其他人，大家纷纷点头。“还有个小心心在最后。”金同学不忘微笑的补充道。  
本田扶着额头，突然感受到了自己入不敷出的智商。他抓起书包摔到肩膀，连衣服都没来得及换，就打算赶快赶过去。“谢谢你Fumiya，回头请你喝酒。”本田像是兄弟一样拍了拍他的肩膀，但力道足以让小个子的佐野向下颤了颤。本田和佐野算是旧识，他们和白岩在初中时候就一起排舞演出，也算是目前社团的中流砥柱了。但记忆中，佐野总是有些模糊，他可以记住初三毕业时候白岩的第二枚纽扣是怎么被自己骗到手的；却记不得佐野为什么在毕业后依旧坚持要和自己上一所高中，而不回山梨读私塾继承旅店的家业。本田头一次这样仔细打量着眼前的朋友兼对手，才发觉佐野比自己想象中的更加娇小，在性感衣服映衬下有一种说不出的魅惑感。还有那头新换的蓝发，真适合他呀。本田从下到上扫视着数秒钟，眼神与佐野对视上，然后极速的闪开了：“啊，那个，台上互动真的出乎意料。下回，我不一定会输给你。”  
本田的热血发言让佐野微微一笑。“いってらっしゃい。”佐野站在那里，看着本田急匆匆远去的背影，显得更加单薄。“希望下次我们还能一起跳舞。”他喃喃的说道。

偏差值70的高中，本田总是吐槽，自己可能也就只有在学园祭的时候才能进去看看。那这次，他的机会来了。  
果然，私立学校的学生们更热衷于Christmas这种西方节日。虽然目前还在11月末，仿佛装饰已久的圣诞树和各种绿色红色的元素就被点缀在精致而又干净的校园里了。  
冬天果然很适合彩色的东西。本田不禁心中感慨着。他拉了拉外衣，那套性感的V字领黑色诱惑装还是有些单薄。  
“快点快点，要不然赶不上开场了……”两个女声叽叽喳喳的从本田身边冲了过去，不小心蹭到了他在整理外衣的肩膀，手中抱着的东西洒落一地。“啊，没关系吧？真的对不起。"女孩们被突如其来的事故弄的有些慌乱，一边鞠躬一边道歉起来。  
“没关系没关系。”真不愧为私立高中，大家都这样的礼貌。虽然本田来之前已经做足准备，并尽量让自己表现的足够绅士，但红色的头发，大衣里面隐隐露出的V字领和有些浮夸的项链都让他在这样的温文尔雅的环境中格格不入。  
女孩自然而然的往后缩了缩，有些无措。本田无奈的啧了一声，抓着头发蹲了下来，主动把刚刚女孩掉落的东西捡了起来，也算是表示友好。“白岩？“本田把地上手幅拿起来时，扫到了上面的人，不禁瞬间脱口而出。  
"你，你认识白岩君？”女孩怯生生的试探，希望眼前的人是自己的同好。就像是“喜欢白岩君的人一定不是坏蛋”这样的简单判断。  
“啊，算是吧。”本田嘴角不被察觉的抬了抬，然后把手幅递了过去。上面的白岩笑的格外清爽。  
真是犯规呢，Ruki。本田在女孩接过的刹那，突然意识到今天和Ruki的第一次正式照面竟然是他的手幅，不禁有些苦笑。原来每次自己演出完，Ruki都会准时出现在后台跟自己讨论动作。今天一定有哪里不对。他努力的摇了摇头，却没有一点线索。  
女孩打量着眼前的男子，除去敌意后，本田V字领后面的胸肌变成了完美荷尔蒙的象征，那他会和白岩是什么关系呢？朋友吗？突然被身边的朋友推了一下，女孩停止了对眼前这个人来历的推测。又礼貌的行了礼，嘴里喊着やべー やべー的向体育馆跑去。  
看起来我们的目的是一样呢。本田一边想着，一边向同样的方向走去。  
今天的Ruki会穿什么呢？如果真的棵圣诞树也不错。


End file.
